Moments
by trisgracefray
Summary: A collection of one-shots in Tobias' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the scene where Four finds Tris being attacked by the chasm. enjoy!**

* * *

I open my apartment door and lay her down on my bed. She looks horrible. A knot rest on the hairline of her forehead and her pale completion draws attention to her face, neck, and body.

I give her one last glace before I head back out. I have to take drew, the one I almost killed, to the infirmary. I wish it was peter. He obviously was the leader of the attack, but I couldn't catch him or go after him because I had to take care of her.

When I reach the chasm, the first thing I sense is blood. My vision is limited because of the lack of lights in dauntless, but I am very familiar with the smell of it. It is almost a metal scent, but mixed with something like bile.

I find drew and pick him up. His eyes flutter open as his red hair shines in the dark like a torch. "Why did you do that?" I growl. My voice is almost a whisper, but I mastered the intimidating low tone my first year here. It was one of the many things I adopted from my initiation instructor, Amar.

Drew doesn't respond, but gives off a low groan.

I shake him fiercely, my eyes like daggers. "Why did you do that?" the volume of my voice raising with each word.

"Trying to scare her." he mumbles, his eyes closing. "Peter took it too far." He coughs and blood gurgles from his mouth onto his shirt.

I bite my lip. It takes every ounce of self-control for me not to drop drew where he is, march into the transfer dorms and beat Peter to a bloody pulp.

I tighten my grip on drew and trudge into the infirmary. The nurse looks at me expectantly, but I just let drew on the ground by feet and walk away.

* * *

When I enter my apartment, she is still asleep. I decide to take a better look at her injuries. Or that's what I'm calling it. But I can't lie to myself and say it's not an excuse to touch her every chance I get.

I lift her shirt, but not past the top of her stomach. A large bruise has already managed to cover the entire right side of her rips. I pinch my lips together press on each one. They don't appear to be broken, just severely beaten.

I pull her shirt back down and make my way into the bathroom. My hands look bad. Bruised, bloody, and swollen.

My father's hands.

I turn on the faucet and start to wash my knuckles. I ignore the pain and sting as the soap enters the cuts. I refuse to look into the mirror. Because if I do, I will see Marcus.

When I'm finished, I turn off the sink, dry my hands, and make my way back to the bed. She's awake. And her gray eyes meet mine, vibrant as ever.

"Your hands." She rasps, voice barely audible.

I rest my knee beside her and slip the ice pack behind her head, "my hands are none of your concern."

Her hands twitches and she lifts it. It hovers in the space near my lips. My stomach tightens. I feel her cold fingers touch the cut on my mouth. "Tris," I say. And it is like an awakening. It is the first time I have truly acknowledged her presence here. It makes it real. "I'm all right"

She lets her hand drop, "why were you there?"

"I was coming back from the control room. I heard a scream." _Your scream._

Her eyes skirt mine, "what did you do to them?"

I inhale, "I deposited Drew at the infirmary. Peter and Al ran. Dew claimed they were just trying to scare you." I think of the bloody cough, "at least that's what he was trying to say."

"He's in bad shape?"

I purse my lips, "he'll live. In what condition, I can't say."

I start to feel guilty about my actions. What I did was a result of pure rage and anger, I can hardly recall the events of the fight. Is this what my father felt? Did he just get so mad that he couldn't think of anything but the reason he was angry? Is that why the next morning he would become a normal father, the monstrous part of him forgotten entirely?

I start to pull away, ashamed. But her grip tightens on my arm, "good." Her voice is tight and sharp, fierce.

I smile to myself. She understands that she needs to be angry. She needs to fight back. I look and see if her face matches her words. They don't. She's crying.

I lean my face over hers and watch the tears spill down her cheeks. I don't feel bad for her, but I do cup my hand on the side of her face and skim my hand idly on her cheekbone.

"I could report this." I say.

"no." she states, "I don't want them to think I'm scared."

I nod and keep rubbing her cheek, "I figured you would say that."

"You think it would be a bad idea if I sat up?" she asks.

_Yes._ "I'll help you."

I grip her shoulder with one hand and hold her head steady with the other. She bites her lip, stifling a groan.

I hand her the ice pack, "you can let yourself be in pain. It's just me here."

She starts to cry again, silently. I don't say anything about the tears spilling down my cheeks. She doesn't either.

"I suggest you rely on your transfer friends to protect you from now on." I say.

"I thought I was," she mumbles. "But Al…" she starts to cry again.

I curse myself silently. _Stupid_. "He wanted you to be the small, quiet girl from Abnegation." I say softly. "He hurt you because your strength made him feel weak. No other reason."

She nods, but I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"The others won't be as jealous if you show some vulnerability. Even if it isn't real." I add.

She raises an eyebrow. "You think I have to_ pretend_ to be vulnerable?"

"Yes, I do." I take the ice pack from her. Our fingers brush as she pulls her hand away. I stand and feel her eyes on the hem of my t-shirt.

I have admitted to myself that I like Tris before. But here, now, the sight of her makes me dizzy. I don't understand, I have denied others the knowledge of my Abnegation life for two years. But she is different. She makes me want to open up about everything and protect her and kiss her and frighten her all at the same time.

I cough nervously, "you're going to want to march into breakfast tomorrow and show your attackers they had no effect on you. But you should let that bruise on your cheek show, and keep your head down."

Her mouth twist and I already no she is going to disagree. "I don't think I can do that." her eyes lift up to mine.

"You have to."

"I don't think you _get_ it." Her cheeks redden and she looks away. "They touched me."

I tense, my hand tightening around the ice pack. "Touched you." I repeat, disgusted.

"Not… in the way you're thinking." She adds awkwardly, "but… almost."

I stay quiet for a long time. I hate peter. I _hate_ him. The only other person I hate on this planet is my father. What kind of sick person tries to rape and kill their competition? It's sick. Sick and evil.

"What is it?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to say this, but I feel like it is more important for you to be safe than right for the time being. Understand?"

She nods.

"But please, when you see an opportunity…" I press my hand to her cheek and tilt her head up. Her eyes meet mine. "Ruin them."

She laughs. My stomach writhes at the airy sound. "You're a little scary, Four."

"Do me a favor," I say. This is the most open I have ever been with anyone, ever. "Don't call me that."

"What do I call you then?"

"Nothing," I take my hand from her face. "Yet."

* * *

**if you have a preference on any moment out of the three books, Review!**

**-Riley**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is when they go through Lauren's fear landscape and Tris slaps the shit out of him**

* * *

When I wake, I smile. The events from last night flood my mind and I want to relive it over and over again. But now I know we have to be smart and keep this, whatever this is, a secret. For now.

I shower, and shave my head. I cut it short, too short. Abnegation short.

I dress and make my way to the cafeteria. When I enter, I immediately feel her eyes on me. My stomach writhes and all I want to do is go sit beside her. I control the urge and find my seat beside Zeke and Shauna.

But then she waves.

I swallow and look away. But I manage to catch the look of disappointment on her face. Why didn't I warn her yesterday? What did I think she was going to do? I bite my lip, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Fear landscape today, right?" Zeke asks.

I nod, staring at my toast.

"You're really quiet." He says, nudging my elbow. "Are they going through yours?"

I take a bite of my bread, "no. Lauren's."

My eyes shift to Tris's. She looks angry, but hurt. I look away.

"two years ago," Lauren shouts at the pool initiates in front of us, "I was afraid of spiders, suffocation, walls thatinch slowly inward and trap you between them, getting thrown out of dauntless, uncontrollable bleeding, getting run over by a train, my father's death, public humiliation, and kidnapping by men without faces."

The same bored, blank face runs across every sixteen year old in the room. I stifle a laugh.

But she continues unflinchingly, "Most of you will have anywhere from ten to fifteen fears in your landscape. That is the average number."

"What is the lowest number someone has gotten? A dauntless born asks. Lynn, I think.

I bite my lip and keep my head down, "in recent years, Four."

I feel Tris' eyes on me. I have shown her each of my four fears. But I never told her how rare it is to have such a low number.

"You will not find out your number today." Lauren continues. "The simulation set to my landscape, so you will experience my fears instead of your own." Lauren continues to explain the concept of stage three as I zone out.

I take a look at Tris. Her eyebrow is furrowed and her lip is raw from being chewed. A pang goes through my chest. I want this to be over. I want to be able to be with her without the being kicked out of dauntless. Because that is what would happen. If someone found out about this- whatever this is, we would both be Factionless. I swallow my urge to scream.

Lauren starts to assign a fear to the initiates. Tris gets kidnapping.

Soon enough eight of the nine fears are over and it is her turn. Lauren inserts the needle into her neck and walks Tris into the landscape room. She starts to look around curiously and I know the simulation has begun.

She starts to thrash around helplessly and I pay no mind. It is normal for the person in the landscape to experience slight terror, even though they are not encountering their own fears. But Tris has been though mine, she should have a giant advantage.

But then she screams. And I look up from the floor. It is the same scream that I heard when she was being attacked by the chasm. My blood goes cold.

She screams again and again and again. I hear sobs in between each wail of terror and I bite my lip. I can't do this. I can't let her sit there and go through this. I want to save her from it. But I have to do what a normal instructor would do to punish their student. "Stop."

Lauren cuts the simulation. Tris looks up, trembling. She drops to her knees and presses her hands to her head. She isn't crying anymore, but she looks horrified and embarrassed and like a little kid. I know what I have to do. "What the hell was that Stiff?" I ask. It sounds vicious and cruel, like it should. But I have never hated myself more than in this moment right here.

"I…" she breathes. Her glossy eyes meet mine. "I didn't-"

"Get yourself together! This is pathetic." I snap. I feel bile in my throat.

Something changes in her eyes. They shift to rage. She wipes her cheeks, stands and looks me square in the eye. And then she slaps me. Hard. "Shut up." she marches out of the room without another glance.

I fight the urge to press my hand to my cheek. It stings and brings water to my eyes. God, I deserved that.

I feel everyone's eyes on me. I turn around and walk to the control part of the landscape room. No one has moved or talked or looked anywhere but at me. "Well aren't you going to go punish her?" peter asks.

I spin around and glare at him. "How about you go after her. I mean you didn't finish her off the other night. We all know the only way you are going to be able to beat her by getting rid of her. She is better than you in every way, and that scares you. So go ahead, try kill her. Try and be first in the ranks. But let's get one thing straight, if you ever touch her again, I will kill _you_."

His cheeks flush red, "I just don't think she should be able to get away with hitting authority."

I smile cruelly and take a step toward him, "and I don't think you should be able to get away with stabbing someone in the eye and attempted rape and murder." I lean in close, "so I suggest you shut your mouth before I make you Factionless, asshole."

I hear laughing around me, but I don't say anything about it. I turn on my heel and march out of the room.

* * *

**R&R&R&R**


End file.
